the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
GlitchThePixel
Abigail and her twin brother, Ethan, was born in Council Bluffs, Iowa, to Marcus Powers and Elizabeth Averys. Basic Info Abigail has short brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin due to years of farm work. (she grew up on a farm) Self-inflicted scars cover her arms. Abigail is primarily of French origin, tracing her ancestry back to that of the Dorian family. (Arno Dorian is her great times twenty uncle) She used to use two katanas (named Pixel and Polygon), but after she received a trunk from her mother containing two antique daggers, she's taken to carrying around the shorter of the two katanas and the two knives she calls the Bandaggers. (Like banhammer, only cooler) Personality -Abigail is stubborn, thick headed, and has an excellent (if not crude) sense of humor. -Abigail is not easily intimidated and refuses to take shit from people. -Scared of nothing (this is not an exaggeration) Abigail does a lot ''of stupid shit. Her chronic ADHD doesn't help the matter. -Although she may seem stupid at times, Abigail is incredibly intelligent and she's not afraid to let people know that. -On the outside, Abigail is generally happy and upbeat, but internally is a writhing mass of anger and hatred towards the Templar Order. ''"The Averys twins are scared of nothing. I'm not sure if that will be their greatest advantage or downfall. Probably both." '' ''-Jack Price, Leader of Omaha's DedSec division Trivia *Although not common knowledge among the Brotherhood, Abigail's mother was an Assassin and taught she and her brother the creed from a very young age. *No matter what she tells you, Abigail ''does not ''have a college degree. (She dropped out to research and join the Brotherhood.) Pre-Brotherhood Unlike others, Abigail had a relatively normal childhood until she turned twelve, when her mother died of lymphoma. After that, she moved to Council Bluffs, Iowa, to live with her dad. She and her brother learned much of their combat skills during this period. While Ethan was trained by an ex-mercenary in MMA fighting, Abigail was taught Taekwondo by Samantha Holloway, an Assassin who was close to her mother. Before she dropped out of college, Abigail was an Abstergo employee/Templar and left the position after her brother died. Nobody except for Ethan and Mentor Holloway know this, however, and Abigail doesn't intend to give the information to anybody else. "My primary goal in life is to bring a knife to a gunfight and win." '' ''-Abigail Averys, Age 18 Joining the Brotherhood At age 19, Abigail's brother died due to injuries sustained in a car accident blamed on a drunk driver, but was actually caused by an Abstergo agent to attempt to kill she and her brother. On his deathbed, Ethan told Abigail to read the files in a wooden trunk he had kept in his bedroom closet for several years. These files contained information concerning the Assassin's Brotherhood, it's creed, and other vital information. An excerpt is shown here. Dear Abigail, 7/08/07 '' ''It is very apparent to both you and I that I am dying. '' ''Unfortuneately, I cannot tell you this information in person, because the risk is too great in this hospital where anybody could be listening. ''Do you remember the stories I told you of the Assassin Brotherhood? Of Arno, and his lover, Elise? '' ''Those, my dear, were more than just stories. '' ''The Brotherhood is alive and, as far as I know, very well. I was a part of it before I met your father, and I wish for you and your brother to go to them with my blessing. '' ''Remember what I have taught you. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. You are free to do as you wish as long as you are willing to accept the consequences, whether they be good or bad. '' ''Sincerely, '' ''Elizabeth Averys (Mom to you, young lady) '' After she read through the journals, Abigail used her skills with computers to find the Brotherhood through the internet. From there she joined the New York Den, where she has made herself a home among the Assassin. The Eagle of Eden Passed down through the Averys family, the Eagle of Eden now lays in the posession of Abigail. When worn, the Piece of Eden monitors the hypothalamus, the part of the brain controlling the pituitary gland. The Piece is then activated when the hypothalamus activates and the effects give near-superhuman relfexes. When the Piece's effects wear off, the wearer is left with a headache increasing in severity the longer the Piece's abilities have been used. After certain amount of time, the wearer becomes extremely fatigued and must go to sleep or possibly die of exhaustion. Trivia *Due to a genetic trait causing an enlarged hypothalamus, the Piece's effects seem to have a more beneficial effect on the members of the Averys family, granting slightly increased reaction time and slightly decreased headache severity. *When first wearing the Piece, headaches and fatigue are extremely severe due to the brain not being accustomed to the increased amounts of activity. *The exact details are unknown, but the Piece is said to come into the Averys family as a prize for a bar fight won by Abigail's early ancestor. Project ctOmaha Abigail, after hearing of a plan to install the ctOS in Omaha, Nebraska, joined DedSec. Breaking into Blume's Omaha HQ, she installed a small device made to intercept the data going through the servers, which resulted in DedSec gaining a huge amount of information. Abigail now leads DedSec's New York facility, living in a penthouse apartment where she manages her work, both DedSec and Brotherhood related. Capture by Abstergo Industries While in Chicago, Illinois on a mission relating to a DedSec traitor who was also a low-ranked Templar, Abigail was ambushed by a team of three Abstergo employees and taken to Abstergo's headquarters in New York City, where she was subjected to prolonged Animus sessions going through the memories of her medieval ancestor, Annabelle Rohesia Dorian. While not in the Animus, Abigail was kept in a small cell where she was left to slowly go insane. Interested in her work at Blume, Jay Case (A Templar) came to visit her, but saw that she was going insane due to the severe bleeding effect and was sympathetic toward her. Jay visited Abigail once more after that before she was broken out by Ethan and Denver. Several days after her escape, Abigail invited Jay to meet with her and Ethan, where they had a heated discussion of the Assassin, the Templars, and their ideals that ended in Jay storming out of the apartment and Abigail in tears. ''"Well, I'm currently suffering from severe internet withdrawal, I'm stuck in a cell, there's nothing to do except for draw, and I have my ancestor running around in my brain driving me insane. I've been better." '' -Abigail, conversing with Jay Mission in France Deciding she'd like to go to the place where her family originated, Abigail took a mission in Paris, where she met a French Mercenary named Felix and became his girlfriend. (More on that later.) Abigail went to stop one of Abstergo's projects, which was to locate and excavate an Assassin's tomb. While on the mission, Abigail obtained the information Abstergo Industries had on her, including the security report written by Jay. She promptly responded by printing it out and writing all over it, proceeding to post the scanned document on the Hephaestus Database for "The hell of it". Mission in India When she completed the mission she had taken in France and collected the pay, she caught a flight to India where she assassinated a gang leader that had taken over an Assassin-allied Courtesan brothel. Here, she met Yashvee Maharaj, the woman who ran the brothel, who helped Abigail obtain a cover which she ended up not needing, because the mission, (which was estimated to have to take a week or more) took twenty-four hours for Abigail and Yashvee to carry out. Abigail received a call in the middle of the night from Felix, who had blown up a building and killed hundreds of innocent people. Abigail, revolted by his disregard for innocent human life, promptly cut ties with Felix. Where Felix is now is unknown. After Abigail killed the gang leader, she asked Yashvee if she was interested in coming back with her to America. Yashvee said yes, and is now living with Abigail in New York, New York. Travel to Alaska Due to the lack of Assassin in America's largest state, the Averys twins traveled to the Alaskan den to aide in running the understaffed den. While there, the twins met their mother, who was presumed dead. Since the shock of seeing your mother alive after roughly nine years was a bit of a shock, it took several days for the twins to become accustomed to a maternal figure in their lives after lacking one for so long. DedSec Summer Party Being obligated to attend these sorts of events, Abigail went to the huge party DedSec holds every summer. Due to poor security, Abstergo and Blume found out about the event, and sent two agents to detain the more prominent members of DedSec. Unfortunately for the agents, the Averys twins assassinated the two. Abstergo then sent in a small team to crash the party. Abigail rushed in, high on the effects of the Eagle of Eden, and took down the team and sustaining a bullet wound to the side and a knife wound to the left side of her face, leaving a nasty scar. Abigail later got a tattoo over said scar, but due to issues with hiding in plain sight, it was removed soon after. Category:Assassin Members